Innocence is overrated COMPLETE!
by flowacat
Summary: (Part of a trilogy Shonen ai eventually)--Maybe you’d understand if I started from the beginning. It wasn’t ‘once upon a time’ or ‘far far away’ this happened right in the middle of a cataclysmic war. A war I happened to land right in the midd
1. Haibane 008

I stole a bit of the plot from Haibane Renmei, so you know I don't own that or Yugioh.

HEHEHE!! I'm changing a few details so this is OOC and AU.

Innocence is overrated.

Those words describe my life in a nutshell. Its not just innocence either. Its despair.

Loneliness.

Pain.

Masochism.

Love...

Ok so maybe that last one isn't overrated, but give me a break; I mean living a life of pain isn't easy.

Maybe you'd understand if I started from the beginning. It wasn't 'once upon a time' or 'far far away' this happened right in the middle of a cataclysmic war.

A war between the human race and extinction.

A war that I happened to land in the middle of.

...........................................................

White and fast and cold.... Clouds? Misty droplets caressing my face. A downward spiral...

Falling... What!! A dream... must be a dream. Wake up! Shaking and hitting. Must WAKE!

Black and black and oh so cold then... cawing... A black bird circling?

Impact and a loud grunt. Have...landed? Jarring pain and subtle softness probing...gently hurting but still...

Suddenly warm! Moving into warmth... Its over? Then is this still a dream... whispers...someone is trying to talk to me?

"Hello?"

Lovely. Baritone softness infused with caring...compassion and still strong... male and proud. Languish? Sad yet... And the scent! Basil and cloves and oh so spicy...

"Are you ok!?"

Worry. A longing...Open eyes? Wants look at him. And oh so masculine. Strong arms encircling and....strong. Felt inside the circle. Safe, warm...sleep.

Must.... Sleep.... But want to make sure safe! Projecting, a net of awareness. Possession and calamity...must know ok.

"Speak to me!!"

Urgent! Must answer but... throat closed...speech? With other... hope and fear of acceptance.

"Who....are y-you?" Yes! Words again. Eyelids fluttering...light burns but must see...

Foggy red, black and gold. A sharp outline of bloody eyes...caring eyes. Immediate flush... so gorgeous... and I so... weak.

"Atemu Yami. I'm Yami little one..."

Yami. Darkness...Understanding. Fighting flush...

"I...h-haibane...eight" Frowing... no! Other mad at 008! Sadness and wish to make happy.

"Haibane 008? How did you get such a name?" So...tired.... Cannot answer. Will not be mad if sleep just a little...

"Yami..."


	2. Emulate?

And the Mind speech Begins!! Ok so, I don't want to rip off Haibane Renmei too much but what the hell else would happen? An effing party?!!! sigh This is the end of Haibane Renmei things... ... except the word 'Haibane' and the...other thing. Read to find out...

{Yami- 008}

[008-Yami]

_For future reference..._

003- Ryou

Project Beta 9- Marik

008- Yugi

_Darkness! Dark and dark and never ending! Sad... All are gone! All have left... _

"_Haibane 008!" the bad man again! Must leave! But... to where?! And how... So alone...so...alone..._

"_FREAK!" Mad! Mad at 008... What did 008 do? Coming... Wish harm? Tears... pain and the red liquid flows. Wishes tonight! Wish friend. Wish love..._

"_What the f$% is your deal Freak?! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Red and black and gold..._

_Yami!! Happy. Calling. The look... no not the look. Hatred, despises 008... Pity. Trusted Yami! _

"_I hate you" Shattered inside. A million pieces littered. Yami say Hate! Nothing left for 008. _

"Wake up!"

_What?! Voice calling. How... Yami calling! Yami hate...??_

"It is ok just wake up..."

Images broken. Shaking, face damp. Warmth surrounding. No! Weak... Must not see cry!

Struggling. Alarm!

"Hey! No...Sshh. Its ok..."

Baritone...?...! Yami! Remembering. Eyes lift. Black? But... smooth and soft. Chuckling. A hand wraps around. Up.

Breath...gone. Senses...gone. Beautiful. Stark strength but yet still soft...caring. But Yami said hate!

"Yami....yami said hate! Hate then shattered inside and pain!" Soft smiling. Arms moving slowly.

Wrapped in warmth. Warm and soft. Happy! Indescribably happy! Odd feeling...

"It was only a dream little one...you fell asleep for a second there"

Dream? What dream? Yami seem no mad. Asks what dream.

"What?! You do not know what a dream is? It is like images that you make up while you sleep. They are not real"

But seemed so real! But then means Yami no hate! Relief. Hugs Yami to show all better. Yami's face all red! Funny. Laugh.

Suddenly face serene? Happy and...something Haibane 008 not know. Strange feeling again in stomach! Odd like butterflies. And so Happy! Never been so happy.

"Yami...Yami like?"

Shocked. Blinking lots. Red again.

"Well. I- I mean..."

Sad! Yami no like! Eyes fill again! No see cry! Looks away.

"Oh! Yes of course I like you"

{I like you A LOT!}

Voice in head? Yami's voice! Yeaaa!! Mind link operational at last! Found emulate at last...

[You like me a lot! Wow I feel so special]

Yami scared. Jumps and looks around.

{WHO IS THAT!}

Loud! Must tell emulate...

[SHEESH! Not so loud emulate. I can hear you, its me!]

{Emulate? Haibane 008?}

Doesn't understand! Emulate not know of Haibane?

[Do you not know you are an Emulate?]

Emulate strange!

{I'm a- WHAT!?}

Ehh... mind link start hurt. Talk Yami with words!

"You- Emulate! You mind link capable"

Funny look. Not understand? Or... or Reject Haibane! NO! Must not reject Haibane 008, make sad...

"Ok...Let me see if I understand. Emulate- a person who is capable of mind linking with a Haibane? And what is a Haibane?"

Hard! Words- what? Can't – how- Haibane is...what is Haibane? 008 Forgets! No, must remember. How forget?! Head hurts...

"Hey?! You ok?"

"008 f-forget what haibane"

{He doesn't know what he is...}

[Exactly]

Small jump. Emulate sill not used to link. Reassure- OW! What...?? HURTS!!! Painpainpainpainpain....

Gasp. Lifted, running. Run to where? OW! Jarring in back. Moving- what?! On soft bed...Words.

"We are at my apartment Haibane 008! Do not worry I will take care of you- what the-? OH MY GOD!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Pain. But...freedom. Lovely wisps of pleasure... reddish white...Gracefully falling in serenenity. Black!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"You are a Haibane. Created to kill. You will use your powers for that and only that. Am I clear!"_

_A pause. Faint rustling then._

_"Yes sir"_

_Conjoined voices. More rustling._

_"When you are finally released, your commander will join you with an emulate."_

_The senior commander paced back and forth through the ranks of young Haibane._

_"Now! Saddle up troops, your first mission starts at 0800 hours!!"_

_Running noises. The door explodes and in a flurry of wings and uniform, the messenger salutes._

_"SIR! We have a problem SIR! Three Haibane have escaped!"_

_Anger! The commander boils and demands_

_"WHAT HAIBANE DEFIE ME!"_

_Pause. Lengthy anger, then_

_"008, 003 and project Beta 9 sir..."_

_Contemplation..._

_"Secure the base. Lock down in five minutes. I want those Haibane here. Dead or Alive."_

_And from the corner of the room, locked in a hidden chamber, three Haibane shivered with fear. A dusty blond, project Beta 9 growled and the others could fell the anger vibrations coming from their friend. It was their only hope that the experimental Haibane could live up to his reputation._

_Reputation as an escape artist._

_Or they were all in for it._


	3. Unnamed cause Its two freaking AM

Hello! Excuse the Spelling/Grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta reader :P... ... um... .... Right...

* * *

Release! Dulling shoots of pain, back tender and quivering slightly. Confusion. Disorientation. Something...new. Something foreign, unfamiliar ligaments. Testing.

New muscles, new bone structure. Bracing from shoulders... laced tendons rising... Dispersing into numerous shafts, ridged fillets. Soft over strong, hollow, textured... (Ya you probably have already guessed but well...)

Realization! Wings!

_FLASHBACK_

_The flight instructor paces in front of his three charges. He sighs and droops his shoulders. The small haibane standing look to each other._

_"How am I supposed to teach to fly, Haibane who haven't even found emulates! Who don't even have there wings yet?!" He grasps his head and flexes his pale blue wings, rank unsure._

_A pale child steps forward and hugs the kneeling teacher. His snowy white hair swaying as he shakes his head. Chocolate brown eyes glimmer nonchalantly._

_"Its ok sensei. Just...um...show us the very basics?" The small child grins._

_SLAP!_

_The noise echoes through the room. Those same brown eyes fill with tears, holding his reddened cheek. Anger shown in the eyes of the teacher._

_"Touch me again and die. Freak"_

_Another steps forward, eyes blazing, sandy blond hair delicately frizzing. The power of the shadow realm in this small vessel._

_Terror. Backing away and stuttering. Hand moving slightly, iris's dilating. Fear, extreme fear!_

_"N-no! Please project Beta 9!"_

_Laughter, the small Egyptian child chuckling and then roaring with laughter. He shakes his head, picks the smaller child up and then casts his gaze to the elder._

_"Touch my friend again and you will suffer far worse things then death."_

_Voice infused with darkness. Black fire vibrating in his eyes. Pleasure in one so young, an ethereal thrill at death. Psychopath. Friend. My. Friend._

_END_

Wings...Friends! Left friends! Haibane 003, Project Beta 9... Wings...Black wings drooping.

"Haibane 008!?" Fear?

[Please don't look at me like that...]

Shock, slowly moving forward. No longer fear, admiration, awe and wonder replaced. A lightly tanned hand reaching out. No! Quickly retract wings, bloody wings dripping and sore. Mustn't touch, emulate only touch. Only if Yami emulate can touch.

Feather falls, lightly dipping and rising. Yami grabs. Strokes and slicks off red blood. Splatters over walls like...like...my blood. Emulate brushes against cheek, eyes closing. Pleasure.

"Emulate touch wings? Yami touch if MY Emulate. Only MY Emulate touch, or feel strange. Feel bad"

Yami gasps and up, eyes surprised. Considers, smiles. Slowly approaches. No malice in eyes, searching, find acceptance, kindness.

"I have to be your Emulate to touch you? Why?"

Blink. Reason...but...lost. Lost and forget! No memories, pain and black void.

"Not know. All...all know is not touch Haibane. Not unless Emulate. No sir. No. NO SIR!"

Confusion. Paranoia. Thinking again, thinking to self. Not hear thoughts. Make sad no hear Yami.

"Ok. Ok I'll be your Emulate. What do I have to do?"

Joy! Happiness, foreign emotions, feathers ruffling, hair standing on end. Why, feel around Yami. No others. Only Emulate. My Emulate. What to join? Not know. Regression hurting. Holding head, pain and loss! Blackness...

"Haibane!"

Warmth near. Arms snaking around waist. Solid wall of muscle, faint aromas. Cinnamon, basil, chives. Intoxicating. Bracing for repulsion. None! No shudder at contact, no...no pain at touch! Emulate mine.

"If I am your Emulate, then you are my Haibane. Mine..."

Growling, deep husky voice. Penetrating senses. Feels...oh Ra! Feels so... impossible. Can't describe emotions, new, different. Fear of change, but with Yami...different. No fear.

Pressed deeply to Yami. Face buried in hair. Inhalation deeply. Sighing lovingly. Blood rushing to the cells in cheeks. Intrigue. Arms moving again. Flush against the elder. Feel Yami grinning, still buried in mass of tri color hair.

"Ra...Haibane 008...Your scent is amazing. Honey..."

Whispered, but not inaudible. Embarrassed. New emotion! Odd. Like face on fire. Learning new things with Yami now fun. Smile.

"Haibane like Basil. Chives...Cinnamon. Delicious."

Shock! Then laughter and arms moving again tip of index finger tilting chin upwards. Beautiful magenta.

"You like my scent little one?"

What? Love everything about Yami. Everything. Yami Emulate, Yami MY everything.

"Yami-sama amazing."

Odd...face closer. Warm breath cascading over my face. Eyes half closed...Expectation. Need, but for...what?

"Haibane..." Blink. Closer. Warmer. Temptation!

"You...are mine now..."

Grinning, and then lost in a tidal wave of emotion! Lips pressed together, whole body limp in the strong arms of my Emulate.

Drowning in passion! Taste of Yami... Salty, smooth and engrossing. Murmuring in the back of his throat.

Tilting and a whole new level of passion. Tongue sliding along bottom lip... Gasp! Open and out of breath. Lungs hurt! Need... air...

{Hn? OH!}

Then gone all warmth. Collapsing onto the slowly moving chest. Breathless.

"I said you were mine." Laughing. Blinking and looking up shyly. Emulate like? Not...hurt, like other?

Teeth clenching, arms tightening. Furious inquiry.

{Who touched you?}

Didn't conceal thoughts! No! Bad, problem...

[I'm sorry sir! Please...don't hurt me!]

Softening eyes. A light sigh and pulled again into the searing heat of a...kiss? Yes. Kiss. New again!

"I will NEVER hurt you...but I want to know who did. Can you tell me?"

Should tell? If tell, commander mad! Beating again. No can't tell. Muscles tighten. No! Didn't conceal thoughts! Stupid...

"Haibane...sigh If you don't want to tell me then fine. But...please. I want to know. When you're ready, ok?"

Agreement. Yes, when ready will explain. Explain beatings. Torture. Pain...But Yami make all better. Emulate all Haibane 008 needs. New life. With Emulate...So tired...

"Tired? Um...ok you can sleep here. Just if you want anything then come get me, I'm just down the hall."

Sleep...

(A/n I hate nightmares.. so lets say Yugi can't sleep. Agreed?)

Left...Right...No...Ug. Cannot sleep. Feel of Yami's body flush against... and the kiss...Yami said want anything come get. Just down hall. Yes... get Yami. See Yami sleep, and then...will sleep on floor. Near Yami, where safe and warm.

Down the hall and numerous rooms. Bathroom...kitchen...empty room. Then...A room. Black, details fuzzy. Bed, sheets ruffled, piled up, bits of hair visible. Sharp intake of breath. Yami!

Dizzy. Everything feels of Yami! Warmth, scent, air, everything. Yami won't know... Sit and Ow! A piece of glass on carpet. Rustling.

"Hn...oh...Um...Haibane?" A yawn and then a huddled figure rising from the bed. Plops in front and cold air swirls around. Cold! Arms around self, looking down. Embarrassment. A new emotion I don't like.

{Cold?}

[A l-litt-le...]

Shuffling again. Folds opening and beaconing into their warmth, staring dumbfounded.

{Come on...you said you were cold!}

Snapped out of fantasy, creeping to the very edge of the cocoon. A harsh laugh,

"You wont be warmer there!" And folds closed, pushing to the bare chest of Emulate. Nose pressed close, nuzzling the sweet flesh... Yami red, blushing. Funny Emulate. Oh so warm! Pleasant sigh and being lifted.

{I assume you couldn't sleep?}

[Yes...I'm really sorry I woke you Yami-sama. I'll go...]

The last a question.

{No way. No Haibane of mine is loosing sleep. Plus, I couldn't either.}

Oh...Well...accept. If that's what Yami wants. Dropped on soft bed. Move far, far from Yami as he plops down nearby. Little blanket and no pillow, but will not disturb Yami. Frowning! Yami Mad!! What do!!!

"Get over here!"

Move timidly closer. Anger shakes. Then breaks into mirth. Pulled flush against Yami. Gentle thumping...Heartbeat. So soothing...

"I want you to sleep HERE."

Agreement.


	4. Classified

This is pathetic, me that is, because I was going to end this here! Then I slapped myself in the head. "Its called PLOT Melissa!" I am such an idiot. So... Since this is a trilogy, I'll add a little more plot to each one. Oh and they overlap a bit...heh... This part 1 of my trilogy going to be more about what happened and what the freaky wings are for. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIWERS!! :D:D:D:D

* * *

_BEEP_

Access requested. Project 101080, Information: Classified.

Code name: Haibane 008

_BEEP_

Password required.

**ATHAME**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Access denied.

"Damn!"

**I SURRENDER** (A/n: I'm probably loosing you, but just keep up with me for a few min ok?)

_BEEP! LOSER!_

Access Granted. Security pass level 1

"Hah!"

Search: Haibane 008

_BEEP!_ Searching...Result. Yugi Moutoe: 16 year old teen, parents exterminated. Taken for Project 101080. Examination process: Experiment MORTHAIL Status: Escaped. Report all sightings to Commander Keith.

More information? Y/N?

"Yes."

_BEEP 'NO' END PROGRAM._

"What 'No' I said yes!"

_BEEP YES_

"Yes."

_BEEP! GO TO HELL_

"What the-"

_BEEP! PATHETIC TOMB ROBBER IS BEATEN BY A COMPUTER_

"Malik!"

_BEEP!!!_

"Hmm..."

_BEEP! Loading..._

"Take this Skitz!"

_**SCRAMBLER ACTIVATED!**_

_BEEP! DAMMIT BAKURA!_

"Hah..."

MORE INFORMATION? Y/N?

Y. More information: Experiment MORTHAIL

(A/n: ok if you don't understand this, eh...I'll put an explanation at the bottom, Kay?)

EXPERIMENT MORTHAIL: An experimental procedure involving the manipulation of the cranial nerves, pineal gland and skeletal changes. Injection of a deactivator for the cranial nerves (CND) comes first. This eradicates all pain from the Morthail. Following, the subject's thoracic vertebrae enlarge. A chemical reactant dissolves the insides of the bones, but hardens them. At this point the subject had lost about 30% body mass. In one experiment the coccyx also lengthened. This caused unexpected results including enhanced balance. In another experiment the CND failed, inducing severe pain. This caused lengthy insanity. The subject was put under severe guard and branded Project Beta 9. The second subject failed to grow wings, insisting on bonding with an Emulate first. These are rare, and contain a like pineal nerve. It attracts the subjects and from the two pineal gland waves they grow their wings. It should be noted that wings in this experimental facility are mandatory and are surgically installed. These are the first biogenetic cases of wings we are yet to produce. Haibane 008 and 003 were born with wings that will sprout when they bond with an Emulate. Only then will they become the instruments of war they were designed for.

More information? Y/N?

"Holy shit...they are deeper then I thought they were."

_BEEP! I AM BACK BAKURA!_

"Great...we need Atemu."

_BEEP! WE NEED YAMI?_

"Yep."

_BEEP! DAMMIT!_

"Quite. Should I get him? We need all the help we can get."

_BEEP! Yes..._

"Ok. As soon as I find out what these Haibane are capable of..."

_BEEP! FINE!_

More information: Capabilities of Haibane

_BEEP!_

CAPABILITIES: The haibane draw their power from 6 athame's, via each Emulate and Haibane need to use them to enhance their power. Each athame has its own unique design and results. SEE: Black, white, red, silver, gold, ghost Athame

More information? Y/N??

Y. Use of Athame

_BEEP! ... BEEP! ..._

USE OF ATHAME: Each athame is unique to its design, but all are infused with the cranial nerve deactivator, except Black. This is extremely painful and only for the strong of mind and body. Each athame is to be plunged into a certain area of body. For the winged, the Athame enhances the senses. For the non-winged, it gives them.

More-

Y! Types of Athame!

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

TYPES: The haibane are all born with an athame in them. For 008 it's the black athame, 003 has the white and Project Beta 9 has silver.

Other information: Classified

"DAMN! Um..."

_POWER SHUT DOWN!_

Blllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.... (Computer turning off :P Heh)

"Piece of junk..."

**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG (eh...phone...)**

"Hello?"

-"Hell-o to you too"-

"Malik. What is your insane ass doing calling me?"

-"Cut the crap, we need Atemu and you know it, this heist is too big for just us."-

"Sigh Great...I'll get Pharaoh tomorrow and force him to join us."

-"Wait! Have you heard..."-

"What?"

-"Pharaoh! He's got himself a new toy"-

"Hn...interesting."

* * *

Me: YEA!! That was soooooo fun! Oh! And I have camp tomorrow for 5 days but when I get back I'll put up a big chappie! Thankies to all!

Explanation—

Cranial nerves- Part of your brain that controls pain

Pineal gland- Produces melanin that is believed to control the biological rhythms of the body

Injection of a deactivator for the cranial nerves (CND)- The CN control pain. The deactivator would get rid of all the pain! (Me: OO lucky!)

Thoracic vertebrae- the part of your spine with the most vertebra.

A chemical reactant dissolves the insides of the bones, but hardens them- Birds have light bones that are really strong, and are hollow.

Coccyx- the end of your spine. Enlarging it= a tail

Enhanced balance- like a cat, the tail makes balancing better


	5. Masochismic Confessions

Ok this is the 2nd last chapter so I need to know what you want. I like B myself.

A) The heist in this story, making the next one (BxR) slower and more angsty/fluffy

B) The heist in the 2nd story (BxR), making this one way more fluffy and detailed.

C) The heist in the 3rd (MxM) story, which would totally mess up my whole plan and make you wait a really long time between them BUT they will be original-er.

You don't even really have to review, though I would MUCH rather you did, but put your choice and a reason if you aren't too lazy...like me.

Sorry if that last chapter was It took a lot of searching and crap for hours on end. I stayed up till 3 am. Sigh and I can't make this one extra long. It's the evil WRITERS BLOCK!!! If you have any idea's then tell me! I went to camp and we had a guy from the...WFRA...I think that was it.

**Stupid Irrelevant Crap You Can Read If You Want To: **

I learned something! Have you ever heard that you can't pick up a baby bird cause the mother will smell human and not feed it or something? That is completely **FALSE**! Don't believe me? Reasons: 1. A professional told me. NEAH! 2. Birds DO have nostrils but they rarely use them, so in turn they're not very developed. Of course the exception is the turkey vulture, which doesn't hunt so it doesn't need speed or sight so it needs to SMELL the dead carrion. But it is perfectly safe to place a baby bird back in its nest. Nods because seriously how many turkey vulture nests are you going to see in the city?

Disclaimer: I dun own yugioh or haibane renmei.

* * *

Someone is here. That thought awakes me now, wings cramped and taut, I now realize sleeping on my side is a bad idea. Only on my back do I get total freedom. 

The shadows return to me and inform me of the rising danger. They want me to break free, but a part of me knows to stay. Someone or...or something is coming to get me. Still I protect myself the best I can. Until my savior arrives I will stay in hiatus. They cannot touch me.

Preening my quartet of wings I reveal the top layer, lower ones unknown to all but me. They're recent, I believe, an unnecessary defense. These ones are tawny grey, but contain a large amount of down. The flight feathers are warped as well. Of course that doesn't surprise me, in that I was not meant to fly.

The shadows are my weapon.

* * *

A night's rest has refreshed my mind. It feels so good, but then I look over and... 

I can't find it! It's its gone. It- It- I- was here and now... now this is terrible. Its gone missing and they can find it. They can find it and know what I am.

Know that I am a killing machine.

That IS all I was ever meant to do- oh Ra! This is horrible... I can sense it leaving this area, oh Ra!

"Mft...haibane 008?" A sleepy and groggily voice. No! Yami, oh this is badbadbad! He looks at me from his earlier position, head buried into my stomach. I smooth my senses; fold my wings in tightly to hide the ruffled feathers. Against my better judgment, I plaster a fake grin over my face.

"That doesn't fool me." His voice is icy. I drop the charade and look away sharply. No, he can't know. He will reject me.

"_I hate you. You disgust me!" _

Nononono, can't, won't. Then the eyes so bitter and lonesome look at me with such terrible fear.

I shudder, beside myself with terror. It was concealed well behind my mask, but nonetheless, Yami leans in to steal a kiss.

"No" I murmur and move away, off the bed. Yami follows and drapes himself over my shoulders. I am practically folded to the floor with his weight, but he pulls away and leans. Murmuring, I feel his hot breath pass my ear and stifle a moan.

"Why...not?" I hear him say. I shake my head and turn my head quickly as he launches again. Then I stop and blink- I am wearing only a large shirt that drops below my knees. Yami looks down sheepishly.

"You...you were hot. So I gave you my shirt as pajamas..." I blush profusely then force it down and look back to the teen idol standing before me, hair ruffled and wearing only boxers. I laugh and walk forward, brushing his hair back into place awkwardly.

Finished, I look down to see the honey glazed eyes I so adore. He leans in slowly, gauging my reaction. I am entranced and still. ...Then at the last moment, tilt my head so Yami kisses my neck.

"Why can't I kiss you!"

He pouts cutely and crosses his arms, obstructing my view of his golden perfect chest. At that I step forward and move his arms away, staring at the ridged muscles around his waist.

"Don't do that..." I whisper. I just barley see the smirk and jump back. He is just too sweet! I grin and spread my arms wide.

"My breath is terrible, but I'm open for a hug!"

Yami chuckles then falls upon me, crashing us both on the bed once again. With my startled 'Oop!' He pulls me to him tightly and nuzzle's my neck. I blink rapidly then relax, meting into the breath-taking hug.

It lasts for quite awhile, and I smile at a quiet purring. Yami's hands have made their way to my hair, kneading the soft fibers. It is an amazing feeling. As soon as my love falls asleep, I pull away and search for my missing item. My black athame. Without it I cannot retract my wings, as it separated from my body when I slept afterwards.

Entering the bathroom I silently cheer as the knife presents itself on the pedestal sink. I grab it and thrust it into my body. The bone charring pain brings me to my knees. It's always this painful. Always. My wings pull into my back and absorb into the athame. The Morth transition ends, leaving me frail and weak. I pull myself up and slit my palms, letting the pain leave slowly.

Masochism really is beneath me, but it is the only way to void the pain of the Morth and Morthail. I scrimmage in the closet and pull out gauze. Then hear a gasp and freeze. The blood leaves my face as I look up to a terrified Yami. Looking around I frantically search a hiding place. Finding none, I back up into a corner as my koi approaches me. He falls to his knees and crawls towards me, taking my unwrapped hand in his and finishes it.

I get up to leave, but Yami places his hands on my shoulder and pulls me down into his arms. He gently holds me, then squeezes harder and whispers in my ear.

"We have to talk-" his voice cracking before he gets up and runs out of the room. I blink then look down to the floor to see a clear puddle.

He was crying. I get up and sit alone in the living room for a few minutes until Yami walks in. He looks at me and sniffs, then walks over. I move to embrace him but he holds me back and sharply intakes breath.

"Haibane- I- I- What I mean to say is- I- oh how do I say this...you scared me back there. You-um you really made me realize how dead I would be without you. I-I was truly scared. You-I mean right them- I realized that...."

He cuts off and leans forward, top of his head against my shoulder. I topple backwards and crawl under my poor Yami. He grins and wraps his arms around me, legs trapping mine as well, around my waist. I limp and let the miserable guy huggle me to death.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Yami looks down and presses his lips to mine. I am shocked by the sweetness and melt instantly. Yami presses his teeth to my lower lip gently then massages it with his tongue as if apologizing. I moan deeply in my throat and feel rather then see Yami smirk. He tilts my head for better access yet still containing the kiss.

He runs his tongue again over my lower lip, pressing slightly. I give in and open my lips a crack. Immediately I feel my mouth taken, Yami's tongue memorizing. Then at last he meets my tongue and takes it into his mouth, giving me complete control.

Shocked, I wait until Yami prods me softly to continue. I shyly enjoy the hot cavern of my koi's until we both pull away red-faced. I look down quickly, hiding my face. Yami grunts and takes my chin with his hand, forcing it up.

"Never hide from me. I love you too much to not like anything you do"

My eyes widen as I take in the relevance of the words. My...my emulate love's me? I gape and stare at Yami until he loosens his grip then slides away, taking rejection. I yell then, before I can do any more damage use the trusty mind link.

[Yami! No, please! I love you too, gomen don't go]

He turns around, delight lighting his eyes in a way I've never seen. Yami rushes forwards and pulls me up into a short but enflamed kiss.

"I knew it! Haibane 008 I knew all along-"

He is cut off by the doorbell. Cursing Yami leans forwards and kisses me quickly then takes three steps, curses again and returns and kisses me again. My koi finally runs to the door and opens it too a snowy haired man. He barges in, scowls and sees me as Yami turns over to us. He motions me to him.

"Haibane 008, quickly over here!"

I run over to my lover and burry my face in his bare chest. Yami looks menacingly at the intruder.

"What do you want, Bakura!"

Bakura 'hmmpts' and sits down with a loud thump.

"We need you, Atemu. We are finally breaking in to that facility."

Yami gapes and holds me tighter, sliding his hands under the shirt and massaging my bare back and chest. I moan and relax into the arms of my lover. Bakura snorts our way.

"Ok, if you won't agree, then think of this. That brat came from this facility."

Yami practically drops me in shock. I cringe at thoughts of that terrible place. No, can't go back, won't loose you can't loose you. Love you don't leave me. Hold me tighter, won't go back.

"OK. I'll do it. When is go time?"

Bakura grins and walks out nonchalantly.

"2 AM tonight."

"I'll be there."

* * *

Done! I would've made it longer but I need to know what you guys want first. I need at least 5 votes/reviews before I make the epilogue. 


	6. Discoveries in the ISMA

Writing in my computer applications class right now so I can't exactly do anything as good as I usually do! That sucks...but I'll try ok? XD Sorry if this is totally crap.

* * *

Its tonight! I can tell as I feel the shadows vibrating with a dominant need to destroy. It's been oh so long since there last meal... 

I guess that is a good thing. Because now I feel danger approaching, a danger I have never felt before. I hope my coming savior doesn't fall prey. Then all of this would be for naught.

If that comes to case, the only thing I can guarantee is that heads will roll.

The shadows flash again in obvious laughter, they agree with my sense of morbidity. I have come to like the shadows now, some would think that would be a bad thing...but I don't see the problem.

If something terrible ends up in my plate, I will give in to the insanity they all think I have. Then I will be lost and it will end in a matter of minutes. Perfect.

I see the white robed terror now, and flew my wings. Both pairs. I might as well show the freak all of me.

The REAL me that is. The insane me.

* * *

"It was fifteen years from the murder of the factories main operating team that it changed. Mr. and Mrs. Smith controlled operating central, the main storehouse for our target. The company itself is ISMA. International Sales of Military Applications." 

The thief we have been listening too paused in his speech and brought forth a large map. It glimmered and projectors on the wall changed it into 3D. Bakura casually cracked his neck and with a long stick pointed at random places.

"We infiltrate here, guard duties switch at 0200 hours. That's when I break through the door here-"

I blink and look up to Yami, feeling that odd urge to be affectionate. He notices my look.

Something wrong? His eyes return to Bakura's new diagram, of stealth rifles. I try my hardest to pay attention.

Besides my ever-consuming urge to kiss you? No, not really. Its not like I planned to be so flirtatious then, I just...don't know what came over me. I catch a glimmer in Yami's eyes, a sexy smirk and then get an image in my head. A very EROTIC image.

(A/n: OO;;)

I blush heavily and cover it as best as possible. Bakura's moved on to Morse code signals. I know them anyway, so I'll have a little fun with Yami...

I conjure up a scene of beautiful bedspreads and candles, scented lotions, heavy smell of lavender filling the air. Then I add myself, topless and smiling. As the final touch I make the clone say 'I LOVE YOU!' Loudly and do a little strip tease.

That image I send to Yami, and wait for the fun to begin. I see his eyes half cast, he is enjoying my gift. A small while later Yami sends me a mental image of him only in boxers, exposing tanned chest I love. He winks seductively at me.

Then I appear in his image, in the same garb as I sent to Yami. He turns to my look-alike and sweeps 'me' up in his arms, kissing 'me' passionately. I almost start crying it's so romantic. Yami's voice ends the image with...

'Adorable image you sent, its just like you. -Mental hugs and kisses- I love you so much, yours for always, Yami.'

It's...so...sweet. I look up to Yami, a large smile plastered over his face, like he actually enjoys Bakura's seminar. My heart flutters and I scootch closer to Yami until he pulls me into his lap.

Sending a mental image of my hugging Yami to death and then kissing him en masse, I pull his arms around me. My koi chuckles and sends me back an image of Bakura yelling at us for not listening. Oh wait, that wasn't a mental image.

"YAMI!! HAIBANE 008!!!"

I blink out of my trance and grin wolfishly at the fuming thief. He 'Hmpts' and continues his FASCINATING overview of black spy paint. I groan to myself and fall backwards into my lover's chest. Nuzzling it with the back of my head, I briefly see a scene of me doing the same with a naked Yami.

Ah! Sorry about that...let one slip.

Mmmnnn...that was good.

Yami chuckles again and is silent. I return to Bakura and discover the rest of the plan.

* * *

The guard paced across the main entrance to ISMA. He looked up to the sky and jangled the master keys. The only thoughts going through his head are of leaving the post. The Graveyard shift, and so literal tonight. 

The silent _twang! _Was the last thing this guard knew as he fell into a permanent sleep. Then the flurry of twigs and two figures entered the building. They crept around the corners and into a main hallway. The shadows were thin here, and it was the biggest risk.

The taller figure stops and places a hand in front of the smaller one. He pulls out a spray and three lasers are revealed.

Letting out a silent cheer the smaller one glomps the elder.

Good job!

The larger nods and skirts the lasers, dragging the smaller with him. They walk for another few minutes, stopping only once to place a small beeping light on the wall. I t flashes once then stops.

The smaller figure pulls out a radio and punches in Morse code, to confuse anyone else on the frequency, I-N---P-O-S-I-T-I-O-N.

A return call beeps in reply and the two figures walk into a barren room. They look around frantically and pull off masks.

"What! This-this isn't right!" Yami looks at his map and shakes his head. Haibane 008 freezes in place. Yami looks at him and frowns. 008 points forward...

"DON'T MOVE"

A duo of security guards with large guns and spares tucked away. They motion the duo to raise their hands.

Yami steps in from of the smaller teen. He goes into a battle stance. The guards prop their weapons. They glow dimly. Yami pushes his lover back and takes a shot directed at him. The guards laugh harshly and point again at Haibane 008.

Their eyes change, but then are again evil and cold. Not a word has passed between the two, but they seem to have strategic battle plans formed.

The first guard lunges forward and slashes in a wide arc. Yami jumps back just in time, the air running across the blade felt on his cheek. The disheveled teen glares and again pushes Haibane 008.

Run Haibane 008.

008 shakes his head. He steps forward and raises his arm silently. He pulls back his sleeve and slashes it. The blood sprays onto the floor and then a scar appears that reads '008' on his arm to the men. They look at each other and laugh.

Haibane 008 walks over to the enemy and Yami screams.

"Traitor!" and runs out of the room. Haibane 008 blinks and looks over to the now standing forms of project Beta 9 and Haibane 003. They look at each other and leave the room together.

Yami! Stop, it's not what you think!

Yami runs on still. Down the hallway... Not stopping...

**INTRUDER ALERT!**

The three haibane freeze in memory...

_**Flash Back **_

_The class continues on and soon the warriors leave. The three hidden haibane appear and cling to their friend. _

"_Can you do it?" 008 asks at Beta 9. The insane angel laughs and presses his palms together. His hands move at rapid speed and the surrounding building wavers. _

_The last thing they see is a swirl of red, black and gold. And a name. "YUGI!" _

_The world moves and the three are soon in a plane high above their home. 003 squeals and then Beta 9 clamps his mouth shut. _

_A co-pilot enters the area. His eyes reflect nothing as he stares at haibane 008. He blinks and screams suddenly "DON'T!" _

_But the floor opens and Beta 9 grabs 003. They teleport back, but the small 008 continues his descent. Then a voice calls._

"_LAND!"_

_A parachute flies by Haibane 008's eyes. He opens them and sees a raven. The other way, behind him, is a single jumper. The jumper falls faster then 003 and then catches him. _

_His tri-colored hair gleams in the sun as he quickly injects a syringe full of memory-erase formula into the boy. _

_**END **_

"Yugi..." Haibane 008 stops and stares terrified. Yami. Dr. Yami Atemu. His doctor.

"Yugi! I am so sorry; I-I was forced to do what I did! Please forgive me!"

003 steps forward and pulls his friend away. His eyes are as well scared. 008 shrugs it off. Yugi...?

Yami nods and pulls out a picture of a small haibane 008 and a woman. They are in a lovely setting and appear to be happy. The woman is smiling.

"Your mother, Yugi"

Yugi steps forward and takes the photo. He looks at Yami and at the picture. Yami. Picture.

"You were taken for research. Your parents owned ISMA. They were killed, and you were taken. Smith was an alibi. You are Yugi Moutoe, president of ISMA."

* * *

YEAHAHAH!! I already have the conclusion written AND the first chapter of 'Pain is Overrated', the next story in this trilogy. XP I didn't even get enough votes, but hell I dun care. 


	7. Hybred Conclusion

Chu! This is the last chapter, but dun worry I have Part 2 already typed out. I'll upload it eventually.

* * *

My name is Yugi Moutoe. I enjoy every game in existence and the romantics of my partner, Yami. My parents were killed when I was 8 months old and I was taken for experimental research. 

Dr. Yami Atemu was assigned to my health; he was a gentle doctor and set me free when the corruption of the system became apparent. I didn't know he was destined to be my emulate then.

I am a Haibane, 008. My only friends are 003 and Beta 9. Wings grow from my back but can be retracted using an ancient athame; the process is called a Morth and Morthail. I am an experiment.

There are six athame in existence each causing different results and some are irreversible. That is the curse that you are stuck with.

Oh, did I tell you I am the president of the world's biggest supplier of military applications?

* * *

"Yami..." 

**SECURITY ALERT!!!!**

"Yugi! We must leave, come Haibane!"

My former doctor. Yami, who took me from my parents? Yami. Who isolated me from everything and everyone? A small voice in my head adds, Yami. Who set you free! Yami. Who loves you!

Yami...

"Intruders! Load them onto the plane!"

Did you really cause me so much pain?

"YUGI! WE MUST GO!"

My parents... my life...he...destroyed it!

"No." My voice ices over with a thick glaze. This is my company, this is my new life. I shoot a look back to project Beta 9.

Yami betrayed me.

"Do it."

My friend grins hysterically and tilts his head down, quartet of wings spreading. His hands go into a circle. Black energy fills the void and sparks across the room. The oncoming guards stall, eyes wide.

He killed them.

I laugh and dive into the black fire. I cringe in expected pain, but find none. The fire surrounds my entity. I narrow my eyes and glare ferociously, bearing large canines.

The fire laps excitedly around my arms. It swells and awaits my command. The guards are staring helplessly, now triple in number.

_I was lost._ I was tormented. Revenge...

The men have families. Children, wives, lovers, and they all must know my pain. I cackle and release the fire. It leaps and burns with startling ferocity the soles and body of my enemies.

I will have my revenge. Even if it means...

I turn to Yami, his eyes overflowing with tears. He turns and runs. I beacon my comrades to follow and jump on the chase. The fire infuses my wings, stokes them with powerful strength. I take to the air.

Even...if it...means I have to...kill them all.

Yami runs out of the building rear entrance and scrambles to a plane. The ISMA private airport. How handy. I follow at a slow pace, passing through the walls of the plane easily. Yami urges the pilot to take off.

_NO!_

Yami turns to me solemnly and from is back pulls a knife. I sharply intake breath as I recognize the handiwork. The platinum athame, the only athame unrecorded in the system. My lover places the athame at his throat and presses in.

_NO! Yami, stop! _

The voice again! It is so irritating. I am Yugi Moutoe. Cruel executive, not Haibane 008. I force the loud voice father into my mind, but it surfaces and takes control. I scream just as Yami plunges the knife into his neck.

003 and Beta 9 scream with me, sympathizing at the horrendous pain. My lover falls to the ground and holds himself. Metal rods shoot from his shoulders, blood splaying everywhere. The beams grow steadily and from his back a metal tail also comes forth.

The newly formed expenditures glisten in the light, sharp scale-like feathers layered from the metal beams. From the back, tubes go from the beams to a pneumatic system operating consol. The metal tail twitches and raises itself up, parts joined by sinew fabric.

Part machine, part human a Haibane now and forever. I race to my lover and, avoiding the sharp articles, embrace Yami. The now hybrid Haibane smiles lightly as his tail trips him from behind, causing the teen to fall back and press a button on the wall.

The plane erupts in screaming as the floor opens and project Beta 9 spreads all wings, gliding softly. I scream in vain, as my lover catches me and I look to see his wings. The feather scales are spread, revealing thin skin between each point. The berth is well over 30 ft. and I watch fascinated as the small pneumatic device sends power to the wing system.

The sound of screaming jars me from the sight, as 003 plummets. I cry out to my lost friend and prepare to dive, as Yami shakes his head, pointing to a hand glider in the distance.

Bakura.

I look over to Beta 9 and wave farewell. My insane friend nods and looks to the west of the rising sun. A smile graces his face as I see his wings fold inwards. He smiles again and waves a final goodbye as he plummets into a black mist.

* * *

That was the last time I saw project Beta 9. I only prayed he was safe, and not alone, as I know I will never be. After the accident I left for ISMA with Yami, we left the building as it was mostly, keeping the company alive. 

You think it ends here? No, I still have one last twist.... It was the day our building was beginning renovations that I finally saw Bakura again. He walked over to us in the chaos and smiled harshly.

I was perplexed as to why Bakura would seek us out after all those years. He reached into his pocket casually and brought forth a remote. I frowned as the thief said to us,

"This is for not helping Ryou."

Inside the building, hidden inside all renovations, a light flashed again. Then erupted into a fiery explosion.

As was the end of the International Sales of Military Applications.

* * *

I will post the next part of the trilogy in a week or two, maybe sooner. Here is a preview for it.

Preview of 'Pain is Overrated'-

_After the accident, when we were all separated on that terrible plane, I knew true pain. The fall that broadened my comrade's double wings, only caused me anguish. They tried to save me, but...they failed. _

_I remember every little detail of the fall. The breathlessness and then rapid velocity, slowing as I fell through the first damp layer of cloud. It shook my senses but I was ready the second time. I held my breath and collapsed through another layer._

_Then...I opened my wings, and they ripped from their sockets, jarring my spine and tearing loose muscles._


End file.
